


The Blind Blacksmith's Son

by jazzy_yaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, English mythology, Enjoy It Tho, F/F, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, I meam very slow burn, M/M, Magic, More characters to be added, Mythology - Freeform, Oiks and kags are brothers, Orphanage, Potions, Slow Burn, Slow Updates, Violence, and half of karasuno, crafting, hinata has wings, hinata is a mythical creature, im sorry this is probably terrible, japanese myhology, kags is a hunter, mythical creatures, no sexual themes, so does suga, spells, vampires and werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzy_yaku/pseuds/jazzy_yaku
Summary: Kageyama swore he would hunt all things mythical.But when he falls in love with a creature he swore to kill, he realizes that love may be the most powerful magic on the planet.





	The Blind Blacksmith's Son

you do not just wake up and become the butterfly   
\----- growth is a process  
\- Rupi Kaur

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The liquid is thick - flowing in the way it moves as it fills it's container- set to mold in a cast of iron. The smell of melted metal rests itself beneath his nose, the heat of it causing a build up of sweat against his brow. 

"Father? What are you making?" Speaks a little boy, peering over the wooden shop counter, watching the red metal slowly move to fit it's casing. This boy is the son of the black-smith, no older than age seven, his hair dripping round drops of water that run over the hills and valleys that make up his rounded, young face. He is standing on his toes, watching his father stand above the mold, intently as the thick liquid moves at snails pace to fill it. 

"Swords." Answers the man, turning away from the cooling metal to face is son, who is dripping water onto his shop floor. One of his eyes is cloudy - a result from an accident working with metals such as iron - the ugly thing pointed in only one direction as the other one watches as his son pouts at the simple answer he has been given. 

"For?" The boy presses on, his young mind working hard to explore. His blue eyes watch, barely able to see because the shops counter is at his nose. 

"It isn't for a reason that young ears like yours should hear, Tobio." Speaks a new voice, the bell above the door of the shop twinkling behind this man seems to make him seem almost whimsical. 

With his young eyes and chocolate brown hair, styled to look unkempt, this is no man. This tall being is nothing more than a boy - clearly older than the one who cannot see over the counter. 

"Oikawa?" The boy questions as his father begins to dip the newly forged sword, the sizzling and popping of the water startling neither boy as it interrupts the thick silence of the shops new comer. "What are you doing here? Where is Iwaizumi?" 

"The barracks." The boy says, the fondness for his brother playing in his eyes. "Father is making swords for the soldiers, Tobio." 

"Not only for the soldiers," the blacksmith speaks, eyeing the newly crafted blade to inspect that it has been crafted to perfection. "But for myself, as well." 

"Mother would never allow you to go!" Oikawa speaks aloud, the depths of his voice shaking Tobio to the core, blue eyes flicking between his half-blind father and his angry brother. 

"Your mother is no longer here, Tooru." His father retorts, his nose turned up slightly. "What will you do? Take my place? They asked for men, and men they should get - not boys who merely pretend to be men." The Blacksmith runs his hand over the fine blade, seemingly satisfied with his creation. 

"I have trained with Iwaizumi in the barracks, Father. The soldiers have welcomed me - I have graduated from the academy." Oikawa presses on, Tobio watching the way his brothers brows move as he speaks. "I can fight. I've been trained." 

"You are not experienced in the art of war." Speaks his father, his voice lowered and firm. He is a veteran - a soldier of the Kings militia that has turned to the life of creation as a blacksmith to ease his mind. He has seen the scenes of war and Tooru cannot argue against that. 

"They want experienced men." Tobio lowers himself from the counter as his father lays the crafted sword upon it. The metal is clean - the blade forged to be long and pointed. Tobio does not know of the damage it will do, but he knows that this is a weapon that will be used ultimately to kill. 

"I am fit for the life of a soldier - will you ride into battle half-blinded? You are old now, Father." Oikawa presses, eyebrows pointed, his normally smiling lips set into an angry frown. "I am more fit for battle than you are." 

"I will not argue this with you any longer, Tooru." Says the blacksmith in one swift breath. "I will close the forge while I am gone, and you will be sure to uphold the house and watch your brother." 

"Father -" 

"No, Tooru, like a good son you will do as his father tells him." Tobio watches his father walk past his eldest son, his one eye angry and focused on nothing but Oikawa. 

The moment that the blacksmith leaves his shop and both of his sons in it, Tobio forces out the breath that he has been holding tightly in his chest. 

"He cannot make me stay." Oikawa says, more to himself than to Tobio. The focus of Oikawa's eyes on the newly crafted sword, the glint of rebelousness in those orbs, is the last that Tobio believes he remembers before his brother grasps the shining weapon in his hands. 

That is the last he sees of Oikawa Tooru, the last he sees of his father, and it is the last time Tobio stands in the blacksmiths shop, the thoughts of his young mind forgotten. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

It is in the confinement of the orphanage where Tobio picks up his interest in magic. The orphanage is a horrid place, but most of the other children there pay Tobio no mind, so in the time that he is alone he reads in old, dusted books the stories told of mythical creatures and of magic - magic that has the ability to create or destruct - to heal or cause illness - magic of life and death in the rawest of forms. 

It interests him to no end, and has he grows, his knowledge of magic grows as well. He is now seventeen - a year away from leaving the military to be housed in the barracks. It has been ten years since he has seen his father and brother, both of them having been assumed to be killed in the war that has left the village in poverty. 

He has read books of mythical creatures as well, books of how they look and of the magic they possess, from the tiny yet beautiful nimphs and fairies to the evil works of Arachne and Daemons. He is unsure of if he is interested more in the mythical creatures themselves or of their magic, yet he continues to read about them and expand his knowledge. 

It is all Tobio has done since he was brought into the orphanage, and he has never seen any of these mythical beings in person. He has already decided that being a King's soldier is unfitting for him, but he has yet to decide what that will make him once he is an adult. 

He is doodling a small nymph in a tattered notebook when the thought hits - he will become a hunter. 

Not just any hunter, Tobio decided, as he shades in the body of his nymph. He will be a hunter of all the things deemed mythical - the creatures that have never been seen by the eye but for a fact do exist. He smiles as his doodling of his nymph comes together, already dreaming of the day he will finally see a nymph or a fairie in person. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


End file.
